1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a fly reel spool and, more particularly, to a fly reel spool which is advantageous for consumers in terms of cost savings since main parts for winding or unwinding a fish line such as a rotary frame and a winding drum can be separated from each other, and to a fly reel having this spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fly fishing is a method of fishing for bass, trout, etc., which feed on water insects or small fish. Fly fishing uses a fly hook resembling the shape of an aquatic insect made of a bird feather or animal hair to lure fish to bite the fly hook.
A fly reel of a fly fishing rod includes, as main parts, a spool for winding or unwinding a fish line, a frame rotatably supporting the spool and a bearing set (including a one-way bearing) for controlling the rotating rate of the spool. The fish line can be rapidly wound on the spool by turning a handle attached to the spool. Conversely, the rate of unwinding the fish line from the spool can be controlled by the one-way bearing in the bearing set.
A spool part for winding the fish line on the fly reel is fabricated and distributed as an integral unit including a handle rim to which the handle is rotatably coupled and a winding drum on which the fish line is directly wound. Since fly reels are an expensive article, it would be advantageous for consumers who like fly fishing in terms of cost if they could purchase only a winding drum to use together with a fly reel which had been purchased before.
However, products satisfying such demands have not yet been distributed.